


Future

by Smugcat101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugcat101/pseuds/Smugcat101
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Future

Nagito

Searing pain in my legs. My left hand feels like it's about to split in half. It's almost time. Ultimate hope. I close my eyes and wait. My arm is getting weaker with each second I hold onto the chord. None of this will mean anything if you let go now. Finally I hear a bang from the front of the warehouse as the door opens, and a burning heat quickly engulfs the room. My heart is pounding as the others frantically run for the extinguishing canisters. It's finally over. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of crashing glass. I calm down as It sinks in that this is how it ends. I wonder if it could’ve ended differently... no. They hate you, he hates you. In my last moment I clear my mind and take a deep inhale, before it all fades to black...  
Wake up Nagito. You still haven't done it yet. I let out a sigh as I take a glance at the knife in my hand, still clean. I chuckle as I think of the trial that is sure to ensue. An unsolvable crime. With my luck all but the traitor will be punished in this final act in the name of hope. I’ll defeat despair once and for all. I take a deep breath and I make the first cut, wincing as the skin breaks. Again. Again. Again. I repeat in my mind until it looks convincing. The last one is deeper and a yelp escapes my throat and is stifled by the tape over my mouth. I am at peace. Pleased with my work I look down at my legs and arm and let out a sadistic cackle. I revel in this moment hope before I use the plush monokuma to stab the knife deep into my hand. A pained scream is muffled by the tape, but I feel gratified. My dream of the ultimate hope will finally be r-   
My train of thought is broken as the music catches my attention for a split second. When I look down again I don’t get the same satisfaction I did seconds before and my face turns blank. This is the end. I try to get back on track by trying to think of something pretentious about hope or despair, but it just didn't stick. Now I’m just someone lying here, whose run out of life. Oh well. A good bit of time passes with me waiting there, feeling nothing. If I'm lucky, maybe a bolt will fall from the ceiling and tip it over without them even needing to open the door. After all that would make a bigger fire, more chance they use all the canisters. An amused laugh slips out before the feeling passes. The sprinklers would turn on by then. Trash. I lie there, hoping that this all will be worth it. My hope slips away. It wouldn't fit trash like you for your last act to be hopeful and triumphant anyway. You are going to die filled with regret and despair. You really are worthless. You’re worthless. You’re worthless. You’re worthless.

Hajime 

“BULLSHIT!” Fuyuhiko barks at the laptop; Nagito’s smug image on screen. An image that I’d become unfortunately familiar with over the course of this “school trip”. He had just informed us that the traitor’s student handbook was the only thing in between jabberwock island and being completely annihilated. “I’M NOT FUCKING PLAYING HIS GAMES ANYMORE.” “IM GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!” Fuyuhiko is livid, understandably so. Nagito has been nothing but trouble since we got here, and this was the peak of his madness. “Wait what are you saying, just leave this bomb here?! I mean I get where you’re coming from but do we really have any other options?” Responded Kazuichi frustratedly. “Don’t fuck with me!.” Fuyuhiko snapped. “But where would Nagito even be?” Questioned Sonia. “I don't know, have we checked the warehouse?!” Fuyuhiko is right. It is weird we haven’t checked the warehouse.  
Tensions high, we exchange glances. I look at Chiaki, as if to ask her what the hell to do right now, and she chimes in. “Wait, I don't think we even need t-” “SHUT THE FUCK UP, I NEED TO END THIS NOW OR HE’LL JUST KEEP LEADING US AROUND LIKE DOGS” Blared Fuyuhiko. Chiaki looks defeated. Come on say something, idiot! I stay silent. “Come with me or not, it doesn't matter.” Simmering, Fuyuhiko storms off. Akane follows. Kazuichi glances to the door and then back at Sonia. “I-Im sorry miss Sonia.” He leaves then after. I look back at Chiaki for a moment. She looks sad that she couldn't stop Fuyhiko from possibly making this whole thing worse. This isn’t her fault. “Im sorry, but I can't stand around while Nagito puts everyone’s life in danger” I never stopped anything. I hesitate for a moment before biting my tongue and walking out the door.

Who was Nagito anyway? I thought I knew when he woke me up on the beach, but then… That guy has to be in there somewhere right? I stop myself from thinking too hard about it and meet Fuyuhiko struggling with the door. Chiaki and Sonia are there too. Was I thinking for that long? “The fuck’s he even doing in there?!” Fuyuhiko growls. Akane sighs at the sight of Fuyuhiko’s body straining against the door. “Wait wait let me at it” Akane shoves Fuyuhiko aside and kicks the door open in one powerful motion.   
“It sure is... dark” I suppose it wasn't too strange but it was odd enough for me to mention. “Looks like there aren’t any lights on... Is Nagito really in here?” At Least Chiaki agrees with me. There was a loud choral hymn playing inside the warehouse. “...Hey, do you guys hear somethin?” How could we not. “Yeah, it’s really damn loud... Does Nagito really like listening to this depressing crap?” “No, I'm not talkin about the music...” I do hear something, some kind of… rustling? Maybe I’m just hearing things... We pause for a moment, expecting something to happen. But all there is is the deafening music, the pitch black warehouse and an encroaching feeling of dread. “I... guess we should go inside.” Fuyuhiko says cautiously.   
Kazuichi is the last one in and he turns on the light. *Kzzrrsht* The tape gets jammed in the machine. “Well thank god for that” Remarks Fuyuhiko. In front of us a black curtain and a line of tipped over monokuma cutouts. What is this...? All I can focus on is the shaky steps I'm taking towards the black curtain. The only sound that exists in this moment is my pounding heartbeat. I've never felt this afraid in my life. I compose myself to meet whatever was behind that curtain, but I can't stop my whole body from shaking, “W-We know you’re in there, Nagito”. Silence. Could it be? No. That's impossible, everyone is here... After a moment of hesitation, I pushed aside my fear and opened the curtain. Nothing could possibly prepare me for what I was about to see...

I nearly lose my balance as I see the horrific sight in front of me. The first thing I see is the blood, the sickening smell making my stomach turn. Blood and gashes covering his limbs, which were tied out beside him. In his left hand, a thick metal chord loosely held. My eyes follow the cable up to a steel beam, which holds up a spear pointing down at Nagito, ready to come down with malice. Then, the monokuma plush near his feet, a hole in its middle with blood around it. My eyes dart from it to Nagito’s stomach and my mind flashes with an image I can't stomach to think about.  
Slowly my eyes make their way back to him. His body is completely still. There’s a blank expression on his face, looking up at the ceiling. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen him tied up like this, but this is different. Last time it looked like he always had another card up his sleeve, with a look of sick satisfaction on his face, knowing that he would always be one step ahead. But I don’t see anything in his face now. Is he?!  
...no, he’s breathing. The room shares a moment of shock, before Akane and Kazuichi walk over to remove the spear. Sonia asks “Should me and Chiaki untie Nagito?” Akane responds “Yeah sure, after we take this spear down”. Kazuichi gets a good grip on the chord near the beam and Akane squats down to Nagito’s hand. It's obvious she's not sure how to talk to him right now. “Alright. Let go, we got it!.” Nagito tightens his grip. We already saw him, why is he holding on? “Come on, man we gotta get this thing down!” Whines Kazuichi. Akane wrangles with Nagitos hand as she tries to remove the cable from it. Nagito is holding on tighter and tighter as his eyes fill with distress. “Um, Akane??” Kazuichi says nervously. “Keep your panties on I almost got it!” Retorts Akane.   
Nagito’s hand smacks the cement and ball up into a fist as Akane pries the Cable from it. His face turns to frustration. “AKANE WAIT!” Kazuichi pleads, but Akane doesn't hear him. Right as the cable leaves Nagito’s grasp, I realize what Kazuichi was worrying about. The cable slips out of Kazuichi’s hand as we all look in horror. Akane can’t react to pull the weight fast enough and the spear falls. Nagito’s hand loosens entirely and closes his eyes. What.

Nagito

The door slams open. It’s time. I hear the line of cutouts fall to the floor. This is where it ends. I can hear faint speech, though only a few words make it to my ears. “-hear that?” “-depressing crap”. It should be about now. I look to my right at the corner of the curtain. I should be seeing a lighter begin to spread flames through the warehouse...Instead, I see the top of cardboard-kuma’s head just lay barely a centimeter behind the lighter. It stands there, unmoving. Like a stain on the floor that won’t leave no matter how hard you scrub.   
You fucked it up you fucking worthless piece of subhuman trash you fucked it up you fucked it up how could you have done this. I try to shake the rope to loosen it enough to get my hand close so I can flick the lighter on myself. You have to do this just touch the lighter it has to burn you have to die you have to die you have to die you have to die. But as I reach, my fingers barely miss the top of the lighter every time. Its so close just do it already you fucking piece of trash. Soon I realize it's futile and I rest my hand down in defeat.   
My mind blank, I stare at the ceiling, at the spear. Imagine my luck. I don't laugh this time. Even if I survive this, my life is over. This is the last straw. I wait for longer. So this is it, huh. Despair. Oh well. I hear footsteps come towards the curtain. So this is how it ends.. The lights turn on, the music stops. The silence is unbearable. I hear Hajimes voice from the front of the warehouse.  
“We know you’re in there, Nagito” There it is. He's done with you for good. They’re done with you. Your life is over. I hear the curtain open but I don't look. I’ve seen it before, the fear and the disgust, I don't need to look. Akane and Kazuichi Walk past me, not looking down. You deserve this. I feel the spear get a bit lighter. What is this? “Come on, man we gotta get this thing down!” I hold on tighter This is what has to happen. My grip strengthens as she yanks on the cable. Don’t let go. Akane starts to wrestle with my hand to get the cable. I hold tighter. You’re going to die with this spear you can’t let go. “Keep your panties on I almost got it” I put all my strength into holding on to the cable, holding on to my death, but it slips away from me. I guess I’ll live. But what's the point? It wasn't supposed to be like this. And while I worry, my luck shows itself for one final moment. The cable slips from Kazuichi’s hands and the spear falls down towards me. Finally. I rest my eyes and wait for the moment I am no more. 

Hajime

Without thinking I dive for the falling spear. The tip of it catches the back of my right hand as I avert it from its direct path. I can’t let another trial happen… yeah, that's why. I let out a deep, painful yell as my hand, and the spear hit the ground next to Nagito and I lay over him.   
Why did you do that?! You- “FUCK” I shout, as the shock wears off and the realization that FUCK FUCK FUCK THERE’S A FUCKING SPEAR IN MY HAND OH MY GOD sets in. Everyone screams over each other as they see my hand get pinned to the floor. Fuck it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts owww fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuyuhiko rushes over to my hand and says to me in a panicked voice, “Hajime, can you hear me?!” “Y-Yes” I manage to push out a word. “Okay, this is going to hurt a lot! I'm going to pull it out on three okay?! ONE, TWO, THREE!”  
He yanks out the skewer and a sound I didn't know I could make rushes out from my mouth. I come to my knees, barely supporting my own weight. “Ch-chiaki, can you u-untie him?” I squeaked out with a breathy wince. She nods after a moment of hesitation, and along with Sonia, she begins to untie him. I take a glance at Nagito, and we make eye contact. He was already looking… His eyes are wide with worry, shock and fear, tears streaming down his face.  
Chiaki makes it to his right hand, kneels down and glances at him for a split second before looking back down at the knife. Nagito looks at the knife too and braces himself before it slides out, Nagito doubles over in pain. “Chiaki! You could’ve at least told him!” I exclaim. Not cool, Chiaki. I take a look at my hand. Ohhh fuck. I dry heave while I avert my eyes to the ground. I saw through. I just saw through my hand. Eventually, I collect my thoughts and look over at Nagito. He’s lying like he’s in the middle of a situp, tears still falling from his chin.  
I still don’t get it… why did I do that? I mean, it’s Nagito of all people. But what is that? I’ve never seen him… cry before. Why is he crying? He almost just died… I’d expect him to be laughing. Or doing that thing where he holds his arms and drools. I smile but it quickly fades as I look back at him, looking scared. There’s a lot I don’t know about Nagito but I know he doesn’t get scared… something’s off  
The rest of the others try to pick up what they can and head off. Fuyuhiko is still pissed off that I stopped the spear. Sonia, Akane and Kazuichi still aren’t sure if they’re dreaming and Chiaki looks back at me in the doorway and asks “You wanna come?” I reply “Um I gotta uhh…” and awkwardly wave my bloody hand at Chiaki and half laugh. You dumbass. Chiaki nods and leaves.  
After a moment, I look back at Nagito, still making the same face. I think I get it now. The pain leaves my mind as I approach Nagito and pull him by his shoulders up to a sitting position and pull the tape off his lips. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something, So I wait for a moment. But when that moment passes and he averts his eyes to the floor looking somber, I bring him in to me. He’s warm. He doesn’t move. I hold tighter, until there’s no space between us. There is no way I’m letting go. I can hear words being caught in his throat, before he chokes out a “why”  
A part of me wants to say “Well surely Monokuma would hold a class trial, and one of us would be punished” but then I remember that day on the beach that he woke me up. I remember every time I couldn’t solve something without him.I remember that day we were hanging out, and he said that thing and I realize, I could never do this without Nagito. So I take a deep breath, and I answer.  
“You matter to me. You always have.” I said with tears welling up in my eyes. Nagito doesn't say anything for a few moments. I would hold him forever even if he never moved again. But he breaks out into a sob and wraps his arms around me. “I'm so sorry Hajime” I remember the day I had to bring him food. We didn’t even treat him like a person… “I’m sorry too, Nagito.” I held him tighter, and buried my face in his shoulder. He does the same. I feel warm. I saw the real Nagito today. I think I understand. I hold him close until, with a shaky breath, Nagito prepares to say something, and I hold my breath in anticipation...

Nagito

I'm shot back to the present when I hear the thud of a body hitting the floor and an anguished scream, then shortly 5 more. I quickly open my eyes to see Hajime lying over me, with a spear embedded into his hand. Look what you did. You’re worthless. I look as Fuyuhiko yanks the spear out of Hajime’s hands. You killed Byakuya and Teruteru. You were about to kill everyone. And right when they were about to clean up your fucking mess you almost killed Hajime, and you injured him. You pathetic trash.  
As soon as the spear is removed he looks at me. But it isn’t a look of fear, or disgust, or horror. It's a look of genuine concern. I don’t get it. And still in shock, I feel the restraints on my limbs loosen. Oh, they’re untying you. Im surprised they trust you to be alive. I see Chiaki walk up next to me and kneel down beside me. She looks at me for a second with a disappointed looking face before she turns back to my right hand. I accept and brace myself for what’s about to happen  
. A wave of pain rushes through my body as I feel the knife slide out of my hand. People start to slowly shuffle out of the building holding pieces of my failure. I see Akane walking out with the spear and I’m entranced by the blood on the tip. Is that mine? Did it work? Am I dead? I feel a spark of hope before I'm sent back to bleak reality when it disappears past the door frame.  
I watch as Hajime talks with Chiaki. “Um, I gotta uhh.” Hajime looks down as his smile fades. He hates you he hates you he hates you he hates you. I don’t notice I’ve been crying until I feel the tears fall down on my shirt. Unexpectedly , I feel him lift me up by the shoulders until I’m sitting. I look into his eyes for what feels like an eternity. He looks sad. What does he feel sad for what does that face mean. He hates you. Before I can think any longer he pulls me in close.  
What. What is he doing. Why? I don’t understand. These questions stop as soon as I feel his heartbeat. Being this close feels comforting. There’s no reason for him to forgive you, there’s no reason for him to even think of you as human anymore. I think of all the reasons he shouldn’t be doing this but all that comes out is “why”. Certain that he’d realize his mistake and leave, I accept my fate. To my shock, he responds. “Because you matter to me. You always have.” This can’t be true. There’s no way this is true. I'm nothing but a piece of garbage. If it is true then I’d hurt someone who cares about me. There's nothing worse than that.  
“I’m so sorry Hajime” “I’m sorry too” Sorry for what? Saving my life? I’m- Even still, he held on. He’s still holding on... The stream of tears turns into a sob as I wrap my arms around him and I feel his tears on my back. I think back to a while. He came up to me and offered to spend some time with me. I was absolutely ecstatic. Really? Hajime wants to talk to me? My luck truly is amazing... That day, I had something to tell him. I got so close. I’ve regretted not saying it since.  
Can I say it now? Could I? I take a shaky breath and prepare myself. He moves so we’re face to face. In his eyes I see a future, something I’ve never had. Seeing his face again, I’m convinced that I can be honest. “I love you.” Hajime’s face turns from shock to happiness and then, without words, he puts his lips on mine, and I lose myself in his touch.


End file.
